warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talons and Teeth
Allegiances 'ThunderClan' Leader: Dawnstar - pretty orange tabby she-cat with a very fluffy tail Deputy: Antpelt - elderly black tom with a white tail tip and muzzle Medicine Cats: Sleekwhisker - silver she-cat Apprentice, Stormpaw (gray and white tabby she-cat) Warriors: Brackenclaw - brown tabby tom Sandyswirl - pale yellow she-cat with faint yellow swirls Apprentice, Eaglepaw (black tom with a white head) Vineheart - yellow and white tabby tom Firefly - ginger she-cat Sunstorm - white tabby tom with orange stripes Apprentice, Swiftpaw (pale black and white tabby tom) Lonelystripe - pale black tom with one jet-black stripe on back Queens: Silverfeather - silver she-cat (mother to Ivykit, a gray and white tabby she-kit, Smokekit, a dark gray tom-kit with white paws, ear-tips, and tail-tip, and Goldenkit, a golden and white she-kit with a golden heart patch on chest) Smallflower - small gray she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, an orange tabby she-kit, and Rainkit, a pale gray tabby she-kit Elders: Ravenpelt - black tom Clearsight - brown tabby she-cat 'ShadowClan' Leader: Marshstar - black tom Deputy:'''Tawnyowl - tawny she-cat '''Medicine Cats: Frogwhisker - brown tom with gray hairs on his muzzle Burnheart - orange tom Warriors: Fawnleap - brown she-cat with white spots Apprentice, Lizardpaw (yellow she-cat) Goldenfern - golden she-cat Shadepelt - black she-cat Apprentice, Needlepaw (white she-cat) Tigerfang - brown tabby tom Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (small silver she-cat) Treeleaf - brown she-cat Queens: Dappledmoth - tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Leafkit, a brown tabby she-kit, Redkit, a tortoiseshell tom-kit with a red tail, and Tinykit, a small calico she-kit) Daisypetal - white she-cat (pregnant with kits) Elders: Fluffypelt - fluffy white she-cat with black patches 'WindClan' Leader: Featherstar - white she-cat with black patches Deputy: Pebblefur - gray tom Apprentice, Acornpaw (brown tabby tom) Medicine Cat: Harespring - brown tom Warriors: Heatherstem - brown she-cat Apprentice, Morningpaw (dark gray she-cat) Sheeptail - white tom with a big tail Apprentice, Cloverpaw (dark brown she-cat with cloverleaf flash on nose) Sagetail - orange tabby she-cat Apprentice, Cherrypaw (brown she-cat with reddish stripes) Queens: Stormcloud - gray tabby she-cat (mother to Gorsekit, a gray tabby tom, and Duskkit, a dark gray tabby she-kit with a white patch over right eye) Miragewhisker - white tabby she-cat with black stripes (mother to Shimmerkit, a black she-kit, and Poolkit, a white she-kit) Elders: Rockclaw - scrawny gray tom with shredded ears 'RiverClan' Leader: Ripplestar - pale gray tom Deputy: Fishfur - silver she-cat Medicine Cat: Troutclaw - silver tabby tom Apprentice, Reedpaw (brown she-cat) Warriors: Waterheart - blue-gray she-cat with a white blaze Heronwing - white tabby tom with black stripes and a red tuft of fur on top of head Apprentice, Quickpaw (blue-gray and white she-cat) Willowsong - brown and white tabby she-cat Apprentice, Silentpaw (white she-cat with gray swirls) Queens: Minnowtail - silver she-cat with a white tail (pregnant with kits) Elders: Blackpool - black tom with white ears, paws, and tail tip Silentsong - pretty brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle 'SkyClan' Leader: Oakstar - brown tabby tom Deputy: Leaffeather - brown tabby she-cat (pregnant with kits) Medicine Cats: Longwhisker - white tom with long whiskers Apprentice, Onepaw (black tom with a twisted foot) Warriors: Fireclaw - orange tabby tom Lightningstrike - yellow tabby tom Apprentice, Branchpaw (black tom) Twigheart - gray she-cat Violetfang - black and white she-cat Apprentice, Flowerpaw (white she-cat with black ear tips) Streamspark - orange tabby she-cat Apprentice, Blazepaw (orange tom) Tatteredfire - orange and white she-cat with white stripes Apprentice, Larkpaw (black she-cat) Queens: Eveningmoon - dark gray she-cat (mother to Pouncekit, a white she-kit, and Bouncekit, a black and white she-kit) Elders: Berryheart - blind reddish she-cat, formally a rogue Prologue Coming soon!